The Agent
by chartwilightmom
Summary: One Shot written for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. Agent Jasper Whitlock moves into The Bradley, where the connected and protected live. But what happens when what's between his head and legs, gets into his assignment. AU/AH/OCC,M for lemon of course


**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 chartwilightmom. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**A/N: This was my entry into the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. Even though I didn't come close to winning (I actually ended up at the bottom of the pile), I enjoyed writing this OS very much and wanted to share it beyond the contest. As most of you know, I'm more of a ExB writer, so this took me out of my comfort zone. It is in a different format as well. Hope you enjoy.**

**Beta'd by MarchHare5  
Pre-Read by ChelleH83**

**

* * *

**I thought this assignment was _going_ to be hell.

I was wrong.

I was _in_ hell, on the road _to_ hell and hell _bound_.

And all because I did the one thing that an agent should never, ever do.

_Develop an emotional attachment to the target._

But it was inevitable.

It only took one look.

_Log 1.1_

_Move-in day. Everyone smiles as they watch me bring box after box into the building. The movers come, quick and efficient. I establish contact with target. Shy, quiet._

When I was given this assignment of monitoring the residents of The Bradley, I thought what a crock of shit to be given a babysitting job. I'm a seasoned professional, for God's sake; why the hell would they put me here?

I tried to figure out whose fucking toes I stepped on to get me this assignment, but I got nowhere. A close friend and previous partner, Agent Masen, told me there must be a reason, so just stay low, keep myself quiet and my ears open.

As I am bringing up my third load, I see the back of her head as she is exiting her apartment, locking her door. My arms are full of boxes that I have been bringing in, but as soon as I see her, I stop, almost losing my balance and dropping my shit on the floor.

She is exactly like her profile I have been given, small—petite is a better word—dark hair, almost jet black, cut short and layered around the base of her neck. Her skin is porcelain, a beautiful alabaster color. At the moment I first laid eyes on it, I wanted to touch it, lick it and mark it.

She turns and walks towards the elevator, smiling sweetly at me as she passes and opens the door to the stairs.

_Log 2.9_

_Contact with everyone on my floor has been made. Rosalie Hale, daughter of Senator Hale, lives across the hall, keeps odd hours; no signs of anyone coming to visit her here. Target lives next door; have scanned her apartment and placed equipment to help monitor. Target keeps normal working hours; no friends noted coming to visit. Target spends time with Ms. Hale on a regular basis._

It's only been two weeks. I've met the target, formally introducing ourselves in the elevator. I have her schedule memorized and make it a point to be visible to her when she leaves and when she comes home.

Entering her apartment is beyond easy. It makes me want to change her locks and add to her security. I'm surprised her uncle hasn't already required it.

Her uncle, Peter Barton, is the current President of the United States. I knew this coming in. She doesn't need me as a babysitter, but I am quickly learning that I need her.

_Log 3.1_

_After being gone for two months from an overseas trip, the final resident on my floor returns home. Victoria Sterling, known mistress to Senator James Carrington, keeps to herself; only visitor is the Senator._

Victoria comes back to the apartment building in a whirlwind, tons of luggage and bags. Within twenty-four hours Senator Carrington is on her doorstep.

As I monitor this from my apartment, staring into the multiple screens set up in my office, I see my target leave her apartment and start to walk to…my door?

_Knock knock knock_

I mute everything and shut the door to my office, locking it behind me, before making my way to my front door.

Opening, I find my target standing there, wearing a pair of lavender yoga pants and a black tank top, barefoot with her hair pulled back with a headband. I know she has yoga class this evening, but doesn't normally leave for another twenty minutes.

"Mr. Whitlock," she quietly says. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm having an issue in my kitchen and I was wondering if you would come take a look?" She smiles at me, and the strings on my heart are tight, pulling.

"Alice, I've told you to call me Jasper," I remind her. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think there is something wrong with my garbage disposal."

"Well, then, let's go take a look," I tell her.

I grab my keys and lock my door before following her back to her apartment.

The sway of her hips is hypnotic and I hold back a growl as I watch them move.

In her current attire, I can see the slender outline of her body, the soft curves and the tones of her muscles.

Entering her apartment, I'm assaulted by her smell again; lavender and vanilla fill the room, her unique and soft scent.

_Log 5.4_

_After two months of living at the Bradley, I have accomplished the first part of my assignment by meeting everyone on my floor, as well as the floors above and below me. I have extended that by identifying everyone in the building. Continue regular monitoring activity of target._

My logs have to be simple, because I can't tell my superiors everything that is going on. If they know, if they know how deeply I have allowed myself to go, they would extract me.

I simply can't be away from her now. I want to be here. I want to protect her with my life.

And as of right now, I don't see a threat. But the status quo has to be maintained.

Tonight I'm taking Alice on a third date. After fixing her disposal, she invited me back for coffee over the weekend. At the time, I wasn't sure if it was the best thing. I'm an undercover agent living here only to monitor her and act as protection in the event of a threat.

Coffee led to a few dinners, one at her apartment and two at mine; it was that final dinner that I asked her out on a real date.

The first date was perfect, a quiet dinner outside the city, then she gave me the honor of holding her hand all the way home before giving me the sweetest kiss on the cheek at her door.

I jerked off three times in the shower that night.

I knew my attraction to Alice was strong, but we had never really touched before that date. Her skin against mine ignited something within me, a force so strong, I had to remind myself of the torture I endured in basic so my hard-on would stay at bay.

Nervously, I check myself in the bedroom mirror one last time before leaving my apartment, locking the door behind me.

My steps feel heavy as I take the short walk to her door.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself, my dick and my heart, as I remember the ending to our second date.

A movie and dinner at a sushi place down the street. After all this time of watching Alice, I knew that she loved sushi. It was worth going through a week's worth of garbage to earn the ear-to-ear smile on her face.

We talked, and I kept details of my past vague without seeming like an asshole. Focusing on her, we discussed her growing up in a political family. I offered what I could regarding my military background, growing up as a military brat.

We held hands most of the night; the sexual tension rolling off of me was indescribable. But when we arrived at the end of the evening, standing at her door, she popped up on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me the best kiss of my entire life.

Her warm body was pressed against mine, soft and inviting. I could have taken her right then and there. It would have been so easy to fuck her.

But being the Southern gentleman my mama raised me to be, I held it together, kissing her plump lips and open mouth softly, reverently.

I kept the kiss short, knowing my resolve to take her was thin. Her lips left mine with a gentle whimper, her body lowering back down, feet flat on the floor, but her hands resting on my chest. She rested her head on my chest as well, and my body reacted automatically by wrapping my arms around her, holding her tight.

I lost count how many times I jerked off that night, but I woke up with a sore arm and a chafed dick the next morning.

Knocking softly, my trained ears listen as she comes to her door, tips up on her toes and peers through the peephole.

I smile.

A few locks, the chain, all additional items that I installed myself at her request, and the door opens.

My breath is stolen away from me.

"Hi," she sweetly says.

My words are lost, only my eyes raking up and down her slender form. She is stunning in a bright red dress. Starting at the top, it leaves her shoulders exposed, draping down, showing a modest cleavage, hanging loosely at her slender hips and ending tightly against her toned legs at mid thigh.

The thought of her sitting in this dress, how much it will ride up, scares me.

My dick will fall off after this date.

Until I see her shoes.

What can only be called "Fuck-Me-Heels" hold the feet of the woman that controls me, hold me to her invisibly and permanently.

Red to match the shade of her dress, in straps and layers, revealing her red painted toenails, bringing her height closer to mine.

My thoughts immediately go to fucking her, leaving the shoes on, putting her at the right height for me to take her from behind without straining her.

After another Alice-on-the-brain whacking session in the cold shower tonight, I had hoped that I could control my dick. So much for preemption.

Alice was doing everything right to counteract my efforts.

Another deep breath and I raise my eyes to her. "Hi," I finally manage to find my voice and speak. "Are you ready?"

She nods, steps back in for a moment to grab her jacket. I assist her putting it on and lean in quickly to give her a small kiss on the cheek, inhaling and filling my lungs and senses with her.

A short drive and we arrive at a small but elegant restaurant. There are only fifteen tables, all dimly lit, giving off the right amount of romance to the room.

We are seated in the back, a table with one large curved seat. I help her in, then slide in beside her, maintaining my distance.

She notices. "Jasper, come closer. I promise not to bite."

As she says this, she realizes the double meaning, and a rosy tint covers her face and chest.

"Of course, Alice. I didn't want to presume," I explain before moving closer.

Dinner is wonderful, as is the conversation with Alice.

She is currently working for a law firm as a paralegal. She explains how funny at first everyone treated her, being that she is the niece of the president. But over time, she has managed to make a name for herself, standing on her own two feet.

Something I have had no doubt that she would do.

After dinner, I haven't planned anything other than maybe a walk in the park, but as I hand the bill back to the waitress, Alice settles closer, sliding her warm hand along my neck, her face brushing along my chin and her mouth resting at my ear.

"Jasper, take me home," she requests.

Commanding silently for my dick to stand down, I take a deep breath, "Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else?"

Her tongue licks the shell of my ear and my dick jumps to attention.

"No, I want you, with me, in my apartment. Nothing else." As she says this, her hand moves to rest on my thigh, close, but not close enough.

Before the blood comes back to my head so that I can properly respond, the waitress returns with her final round of "is there anything else that I can get you."

I politely but quickly tell her no, before moving out of the booth, assisting Alice with her coat, taking her by the hand and leading us out the door.

After what seems to be the fastest drive in the world back to The Bradley, I let Alice out by the front door, park and join her in the lobby.

A cloud of tension fills the cab as we ride up. Her hand is in mine, our fingers woven together. As my thumb rubs her smooth skin, my mind wonders how soft other places on her body might be.

I can't remember exiting the elevator or the walk down the hall to her apartment, the blood having left my head, for, well, my other head.

She unlocks the door and I silently follow her in.

In her apartment, there are only a few lights on: the light over her stove in the kitchen, one of the lamps next to the couch in the living room and a light coming from her bedroom down the hall.

I help her remove her jacket and remove mine as well. As she places her purse on the side table by the door, she turns to look at me.

My brain, having lost all its blood, is now losing its oxygen.

The look in Alice's eyes is feral, primal and shameless.

My body is drawn to hers; there is nothing left to keep me from taking her, my will dissolved with her siren call.

The few steps to her are quick, and I scoop her up in my arms, surprising her.

"Jasper," she fusses.

As I carry her down the hall to her bedroom, I expose a piece of myself to her. "You're mine, darlin'."

She bites down on her lip and whimpers.

In her bedroom, I set her down on her feet, but continue to hold her in my arms.

"I'm going to," kiss, "mark you," kiss, "'cause you're mine now."

Pulling her closer, I kiss her as she trembles. My lips are tender against hers but commanding, dominating the kiss as my tongue licks her lips, pushing into her mouth and mixing languidly with hers. She relaxes and melts against me, her hands finding purchase in my hair.

My hands find the zipper on her dress, slowly lowering, my fingers grazing each new piece of exposed skin.

As my mouth moves from hers, I place open, wet kisses along her neck to her shoulders, sliding her dress down, pushing if off of her hips, pooling it on the floor.

Taking a step back, I take her hand and help her step out, inspecting her.

She is wearing a red strapless bra and what would be considered underwear, but look more like a patch of fabric and some strings.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," I groan, as my eyes rake up and down her sexy body.

My dick, which has been standing at attention since her request at the restaurant, is now painful and in need of some relief.

"Now that you are more comfortable, do you mind helping me out, darlin'?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow at me, then smiles before stepping forward and unbuckling and unzipping my pants.

"Take him out. He won't bite," I whisper to her.

She giggles before pulling my pants open and reaching in.

Her hands are small but hot, and she takes hold and pulls him out, gazing.

She starts to stroke, the pain releasing, my body starting to relax. "Hot damn, that feels good."

"Jasper?" she quietly asks.

Looking at Alice, I can see the silent question.

"You wanna suck it, don't you?" I ask.

She nods and blushes.

Then somehow some blood retreats to my brain, allowing me to think rationally again.

Tenderly I rub my hands on her arms.

"Alice, are you a virgin?" The thought hasn't occurred to me before now. In this day and age, I just assume most people aren't.

"No, but I'm just not that experienced," she shyly admits.

I kiss her sweetly with some passion before speaking.

"You don't have to worry about being experienced. I'm going to take care of you, darlin'."

I smile at her, wide and bright, and the sight seems to relax her.

Her eyes shoot down and mine follow. I haven't realized that she's still holding my dick, stroking it softly.

Just perfect.

I remove her hand and lead her to the bed, sitting her down, and undress in front of her. As she watches, the shyness that she exhibited only a few moments ago is replaced again by another feral look in her eyes.

Naked, I push her back onto the bed till her head is against her pillows.

Crawling up her body, I place kisses on her sweet skin, starting at her feet, still adorned in the "Fuck Me Heels."

"Jasper," she whines as I make my way closer to her center.

"Darlin', I'm going to make you feel so good. Just be patient," I coo.

She whimpers and wiggles underneath me. I try to relax her by rubbing my hand up her legs to her stomach, my fingers massaging.

Lowering my head, I'm battered with the smell of her arousal, pungent and needy.

I can't wait any longer.

My tongue comes out and takes a long swipe of her, ending on her clit, where I flick then kiss gently.

"Oh, fuck!" she moans.

I smirk and raise my head up again. "I've only just started with you, darlin'."

My mouth goes to work, kissing her pussy as if it were giving breaths of air, supplying me with life and feeding a starving soul.

My tongue slides in, caressing her walls and thrusting in and out.

I nibble and her hips buck.

Removing my mouth, I find a lovely shade of pink has covered her body. She is panting and fisting the sheets.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask, grinning, knowing that she has only begun to enjoy the pleasure that I will give her.

Instead of answering she lets out a long sigh, her body relaxing before she looks to me and nods her head.

I move my fingers along her body, dragging one of my hands down and inserting a finger. My mouth peppers kisses along her thighs as I add another finger.

"Ugh!" she cries out as I add a third.

"Relax, darlin'. I need to prepare you. Tight little thing like yourself, I don't want to hurt you with my dick."

"Goddamn, I love your dirty mouth," Alice whispers.

"Seems like you have a dirty mouth too," I retort.

I continue to pump my fingers, slowly stretching her, her juices dripping and soaking my hand.

"Hmm," I purr, as I speed up. "So slick. Have you ever been this wet before, darlin'?"

A soft whimper falls from Alice's mouth, her body starts to tremble, her knuckles turning white. fisting the sheets.

Her first orgasm is quiet and quick. I continue to stroke with my fingers, drawing out her pleasure, then still as she melts into the bed.

Removing my fingers, I bring them to my lips and suck. "Finest honey I've ever tasted."

I crawl back up her slender body, lying on top of her, but holding my weight by propping up on my elbows next to her head.

Leaning down, I kiss her gently, three times.

"So good," Alice whispers.

"Oh, darlin'," I coo.

We are kissing again, our bodies aligned and perfect for each other. The skin that I drooled over that first day, I am now covering with my own body.

I've never been happier.

She stops kissing and pushes me back with her hands on my chest.

"Protection?" she quietly asks.

I nod and leave her momentarily to grab a condom from my wallet. Tearing the foil packet and rolling it on, I watch Alice, her eyes following my movements.

As I return to my position on top of her, she spreads her legs and reaches between us, grabbing my dick and stroking.

My eyes are locked with hers.

She places my head at her entrance.

"Are you ready to be mine?" I ask. I want to make sure she wants this, because there is nothing more in this world that I want more than her.

"Always," she answers.

I slowly slide in and moan. "Oh, yeah."

She hisses, so a give her a moment to get used to me; even with the stretching I did with my fingers, she is so small and tight.

"Ready?" I ask, making sure she is adjusted.

My body is ready to explode, and I hope she is ready for me.

"Always," Alice says, smiling at me. She tenderly places her hand on my face as I pull out and slowly push back in.

"Fuck, yes," she groans.

Her verbal confirmation is all that I need and I begin to thrust harder, lifting my upper body off of hers.

Our bodies separate and I watch as my body enters hers. "Do you see how beautiful that is?" I ask.

Looking back to Alice, she is watching too, smirking back at me.

"Hell, yeah!" I exclaim.

We continue to move with each other, watching as our bodies harmonize.

Sooner than I want, my body is wanting to climax, and I can tell Alice is close, but definitely needs to be pushed over the edge.

"Touch yourself," I tell her.

She snakes one of her hands down and begins to rub her swollen nub.

Within moments, we are both climaxing.

"Jasper!" Alice cries out.

As the powerful orgasm rolls through my body, and I thrust one last time, I shout, "Mine!"

Later, I'm lying awake in Alice's bed. She is snuggled into my side. My mind plays over our evening together, my heart aching to wake her, tell her the truth about everything.

Tell her that I love her.

As I try and think of a way to do this, my phone buzzes. I was smart enough to place it on her bedside table after our shower. Reaching over, I open the text message that I've just received.

**Situation Red. President has been shot.**

The agent in me is on in a flash, and I'm out of the bed and dressed in a matter of seconds. The suddenness of my movements awakens Alice.

"Jasper?" she sleepily asks. "What's going on? Come back to bed."

I take a deep breath, steel myself for what I'm about to say to Alice, the woman that I love. The woman that I am sworn to protect.

Sitting down I help her sit up so that we are more face to face.

"The President has been shot," I calmly state.

Alice shakes her head, denying what she has just been told.

"And I'm an undercover agent assigned to protect you in case of a threat."

But then Alice's face goes blank, pale.

"No," falls from her lips.

"Yes," I tell her. "You have to get dressed and packed. We have to leave now."

"No," she states. Something is clicking in her brain, and she is starting to think again.

"Alice, I have to get you to a safe house," I explain.

"No," she says again. Her head is shaking, trying to will the words that we are saying to go away.

If only it were that easy.

My hands go to her face, stopping her shaking and focusing her eyes on mine.

"You're mine now. The woman I love will be protected."

With those words, Alice starts to tear.

But we don't have time; the emotions must wait till later.

I stand up, dropping my arms to my side, and stare at her.

"Get up and get dressed. We have to leave."

_Log 6.1_

_Situation Red in effect. Target has been obtained and has been moved to a safe house. Going silent and invisible._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


End file.
